


Twisted Wonderland Ship Week 2021

by LonelyLemon21



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Leona Kingscholar - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Romance, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLemon21/pseuds/LonelyLemon21
Summary: Pining - Miss and long for the return ofThis relationship wasn’t what people would’ve expected, it was in the shadows hiding amongst the hundred of other male students of NRC who wanted the daughter of Dire Crowley.They never admitted any true feelings for each other, not even after the first kiss. Or the second. Or the fifth make out session. Or when sleeping in each other arms.But what would happen after two days apart and now both forced to be at a ball, separated by status and light. Especially when no one knows of their affair, and Avís is drooled over by wanting males.Let’s see how Leona Kingscholar and Avis Crowley handle this drama.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Original Character(s)





	Twisted Wonderland Ship Week 2021

(Prompts by twstshipweek on tumblr https://twstshipweek.tumblr.com/post/641130660649680896) 

Leona was watching the room with a tired glare, his tail swished back and forth impatiently. Ruggie popped out behind the pillar Leona was leaning on, a proudful and greedy smile on the hyena’s face as he showed a handful of food.

“Shishishi. You will not believe how good the food is here, I think it’s better than the stuff they do for the school!”

The lion simply nodded, glaring straight on towards the stairs, Ruggie peered at what they were supposed to be glaring at but saw nothing but the grand stairs and several NRC students.

“Sooo… what are we looking at?”

Silence. Ruggie almost walked away with his food until the rest of the ballroom went silent as the students all looked up. A murder of crows swarmed the head of the stairs, swirling into a small tornado until dispersing to reveal two figures on the top of the stairs.

Dire Crowley Gaelic and Avis Crowley Gaelic.

Dire Crowley was in more formal attire with a flamboyant cape-like jacket while his daughter stood in a dark blue dress with feathers decorating her outfit. They slowly went down the stairs, arms gracefully linked together, many of the students gathered closer to see them. Mostly staring at Avis.

The room swarmed with murmurs, the song slowly transitioning to a classic ballad. Ruggie looked over at the crowd then at the growling lion than to the crowd again, a light bulb finally lighting up. 

“Oh...Oooooh.” The hyena gave his crafty smile, “Someone is craving chicken tonight.”

Leona was silent, eyeing what Ruggie was thinking. Ruggie shrugged off his gaze and placed most of his food onto a dinner plate. He gave Leona a wink as he strutted off to the crowd, towards Avis. Ruggie gave a dramatic bow to the Crowleys, his hand raised out towards the crow’s daughter.

“May I have this dance?”

Avis smiled and without any hesitation took his hand, excusing herself from the crowd of males. Dire Crowley seemed to shake his head a little but also excused himself to the crowd of teachers and ghosts. The crowd gawked as she walked away with Ruggie to the dance floor, her hands on his shoulders and his above her waist.

She was beautiful, stupidly beautiful. She seemed to be floating, being surrounded by other dancers as the ballad echoed in his ear. He hated that. Him watching her there, dancing with someone else, surrounded by people that weren’t him. His hands not touching hers, even if they were brief and lackluster. Her eyes gazing into someone else's. 

Dammit, Dammit, Dammit.

Leona's stomach twisted a little, he wanted to walk away, as he tried to move he felt his back glued to the pillar. He narrowed his eyes at the two dancing, Ruggie making eye contact and waving at him. Avis’s eyes flickered toward the lion but went back to the hyena. 

Ruggie had used his magic on him, but only for a second, as he felt the unique magic dwindle as Ruggie seemed more focused on the dancing. Finally, he felt Ruggie’s magic leave its grasp, and Leona relaxed his body but hands clenched and walked off.

\---

Avis’s eyes flickered to the empty spot of the pillar, her shoulders sagged a little from Leona’s leaving.

Leona. She thought but quickly shook the thought. No. I can’t… he doesn’t care-

“You could go after him.” Ruggie chimed in, bringing Avis back from her thoughts.

“And make a scene in front of everyone? I can’t do that.” She retorted, her heart aching from her words. What was she even saying? It wasn’t like they were anything. But still….

Ruggie gave her a bored judgemental look before rolling his eyes. The ballad slowly stopped as the dancers began to leave the dance floor.

“Fine. But a friendly reminder, ” He escorted her out from the dance floor before stopping her, “there's still a bunch of dogs drooling for you if you don’t get out now.”

Avis looked back at the crowd and hesitated. Her heart feeling tugged towards where Leona was last seen than the crowd of students.

She missed him. She actually missed him. Talking about students being annoying or how the parties were too stuffy. Him pulling her in to just relax while she pulled back when it came to being a leader. Their banter. Their flirting. She wanted to leave just to have a brief second. Just a second with him.

“You make a run for it,” Ruggie whispered, elbowing her side, “I’ll distract them.”

Avis gave a relieved smile and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

She excused herself from the crowd, though they tried asking to dance with her, she kept on walking away. She vanished into the different crowd, searching for Leona, weaving through the students and guests.

Where is that lazy beast?

She finally gave up with the ballroom and exited outside into the cool air, the night was dark and quiet. Avis didn’t know what to do really, doubting herself even more about her actions. The rustle of the bushes disturbed her thoughts, she lit a purple flame on her hand, preparing for the worst, but hearing nothing.

“Leona?” Shit, she thought, why did you call him?

Nothing but silence. Avis waited before releasing her purple flame, it floated off into the dark before turning toward a big oak tree and extinguishing itself. She walked to the oak tree to see but before turning she felt a tight grasp on her arm, pulling her behind the tree. She was ready to light a fire on the grabber until she saw those emerald eyes.

“Great seven Leona,” She hissed out, moving her purple fired hand away from his face, “I could’ve burned you.”

Leona raised an eyebrow, giving her a cocky smirk as he let go of her other arm, the crow’s fire vanishing in thin air. He leaned back onto the oak tree, sizing her up it seemed.

“I’m sure you could.” 

Avis glared at him, his clothing looked like he was sleeping before she came out, the top three buttons were unbuttoned on his black shirt, his dark orange vest crooked, and his jacket was missing. If only she could fix that, well there were two options and either one could be a mess of its own, she crossed her arms as she looked back into those unlit emeralds.

“Ruggie had asked me to look for you.”

Leona cocked his head up, a knowing look in his eyes now revealing a glowing tint, she already felt a tug in her body towards him. 

“I’m sure he did, you were always such a pigeon.”

They had both used that excuse; Avis volunteered to find him, Ruggie being sent to find Avis, it was a game of cat and bird, a chance to annoy the other or to just see the other. Neither ever really figured (nor cared) to find the real purpose. 

The lion prince reached an arm that wrapped around her dark feathered waist, forcing her to lean onto his stoic body. Avis moved her hands onto his chest, a flirty smirk crossed her face as she stared at him.

Their lips crashed together, arms wrapping around each other to close the space between them. A fire within them was lit, warming the two older students. It was a little messy but they got in sync after a while of making out. Leona’s kisses were selfish like himself, he swiftly began moving down onto her soft neck nipping at it softly. 

Avis’s eyes glowed, “What is this?” 

“A soon-to-be boner” he mumbled into her neck, licking the light mark he had made on her.

She gave a short crude laugh at his remark, her hands moving back to the front of Leona’s chest, letting room for the space between their chests.

“No you cruel lion, what are we?”

Leona’s eyes widen in rare surprise, “Don’t know what you mean.”

Avis frowned, searching in his eyes for at least something other than confusion. Leona’s braids twirled in her fingers as she tried to think of something elses to say, all she felt was a bitter pain.

“Nothing.” She retorted, “I guess I’m just your cat toy then? Seeing that you don’t seem to want anything out of me other than something to bite.”

“Where’s this coming from-”

“I’m tired of just this,” She gestured at the position they were in behind the oak tree, in the shadows, where no one can see them. “I want to- I want to love you.” She carefully lifted her hand to the lion’s scarred face and held it closer to her.

“Is that too much to ask?”

Leona was quiet, staring into her lavender eyes. He was thinking as well, this swell of warmth filled his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter on Avis’s waist, pulling her closer to him as he mumbled something.

“Leona?”

She was caught by surprise when she felt his lips gently kissing her, nothing like before. She felt the warmth back in her rise like smoke. He released the kiss, their foreheads still touching, with a soft but satisfied smirk.

“I want you.” He whispered, his breath warming her heated face, “That's my answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey my lovely twisted friends!
> 
> If you want to find me in other apps, I’m on tumblr! Just find me at WolfishFoxposts
> 
> https://wolfishfoxposts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this series!! This is my first time writing on AO3 so I’m a little nervous, don’t forget to send love not hate. (Nice critic comments are welcomed)


End file.
